End-User Created Content/TSP
TSP is an effort to update and in some ways improve the old Borderlands maps for PC. The idea is to scale the original maps and increase the over all difficulty to post Knoxx levels and give the player base their beloved 2.5 back. *Enemies scale from 60-68 *New Bosses added *Chests and Vending machines are being updated. New ones added. *Lockers, Skag Piles are being updated. *Boss weapon drops are being scaled. *A Chance encounters system has been added to some areas. **Chance encounters are areas where a mini-boss might spawn on the player(s) at any given time during a fight. *Vehicles from Knoxx have been implemented. *More enemy names and levels are added *All enemies are well balanced for all play styles *New Boss List **Supina - Dahl Headland **Illumis - Dahl Headland **Nimble Nicholas - Salt Flats Videos Download As of 9/12/10 all of the maps have been released and updated into a stable version. If updates are necessary they will be done on a monthly basis. Pack 1 [http://thestormproject.googlecode.com/files/TSP_PackOne_v1.3.rar Download Release v1.3] - Last update on 9/12/10. *Arid Badlands *The Lost Cave *Skag Gully *Headstone Mine *Arid Hills *Sledges Safehouse Pack 2 [http://thestormproject.googlecode.com/files/TSP_PackTwo_v1.1.rar Download Release v1.1] - Last update on 9/12/10, Release Notes *Dahl Headland *New Haven *Tetanus Warrens Pack 3 [http://thestormproject.googlecode.com/files/TSP_PackThree_v1.0.rar Download Release v1.0] - Last update on 9/12/10 *Rust Commons West *Treacher's Landing *Crazy Earl's Scrapyard. Pack 4 [http://thestormproject.googlecode.com/files/TSP_PackFour_v1.0.rar Download Release v1.0] - Last update on 9/12/10, Release Notes *Rust Commons East *Trash Coast *Krom's Canyon *Old Haven Pack 5 [http://thestormproject.googlecode.com/files/TSP_PackFive_v1.0.rar Download Release v1.0] - Last update on 9/12/10, Release Notes *Salt Flats *Crimson Enclave Pack 6 [http://thestormproject.googlecode.com/files/TSP_PackSix_v1.0.rar Download Release v1.0] - Last update on 9/12/10 *Includes *The back Door *Crimson Fastness Pack 7 [http://thestormproject.googlecode.com/files/TSP_PackSeven_v1.0.rar Download Release v1.0] - Last update on 9/12/10 *The Descent *Eridian Promontory *The Vault Requirements *General Knoxx DLC must be installed. *Players will need to install the map hub, and activate the oasis fast travel point in their game. See The Map Hub List and Reservations thread in the off worlder section for instructions as TSP uses Mapslot1. Notes worth mentioning *This MOD/DLC will not overwrite or take the place of any original game files. *This MOD/DLC will not prevent you from hosting a game to anyone in the official DLC/BL areas. *Players will need this MOD/DLC to join anyone hosting and playing in these areas. *Every Item/Weapon etc., etc.. is 100% Game Generated and Legit to use. Installation If you do NOT have a Map Hub Installed Go to this link and follow the instructions. If you already have a Map Hub installed 1* Go to your 2k games\Gearbox Software\Borderlands\WillowGame\CookedPC\Maps\maps lots folder* Delete mapslot1 (or rename it another slot) 2* Go to your 2k games\Gearbox Software\Borderlands\WillowGame\CookedPC\Maps *Create a new directory and name it WP *Open the PackFile with WinRar. *Extract everything in the PackFile into the WP directory. *Win32 the default install directory is C*\Program Files\2k games *Win64 the default install directory is c*\Program files(x86)\2k games *Steam installation directory should be \Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\borderlands Important Installation Update *You now need to change 1 setting in one of the game files for this project to run properly. *Start Windows Explorer (right click start - select explore) *Windows XP* Click through until you get to -> C*\Documents and Settings\*username*\My Document\My Games\Borderlands\Willowgame\Config *Windows 7* c*\Users\username\My Documents\My Games\Borderlands\WillowGame\Config **Username = the current name you are logged in on. Do not use the 'All Users' folder. *Double click on WillowEngine.ini to open it. *Search (ctrl+f) for DefaultMaxPopulationActorCost **This is set by default to 100. Set that to 300 **So it should be* DefaultMaxPopulationActorCost=300 *Save the file. *Right click the file - Select Properties - On the Bottom make sure 'read only' is checked - click ok. *Done Possible Steam Issues *It appears that in some cases using ANY 3rd party custom content including the oasis can affect Achievements from taking affect. You can look into this forum for more information regarding this. Category:End-User Created Content